The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to paperboard figures used as promotional toys.
At the present time many toys are intended to be sufficiently low in cost so that they may be given away by stores or airlines or as party favors. Such toys may be made of various materials such as plastic, metal and paperboard. However, frequently, to be low in cost, they do not have parts which move. For example, cut-out cardboard dolls generally do not have moving operative parts. Consequently, such toys may be of limited interest to children, especially young boys who may prefer toys they can manipulate.
On the other hand, those toys which do involve moving parts may be relatively costly or complicated or may be easily damaged by the child so as to become inoperative.